Carwash
by AccessBlade
Summary: Not only did she have to deal with Sunstreaker, she had to deal with the red head as well. Humans were so frustrating... and so was everyone's favorite vain sunshine daffodil. Cough *Sunstreaker* Cough.


**Should I actually be writing this? Eh... it's a one-shot so I don't have to worry about the usual 'when's the next time I'm going to update' stuff. This came on a whim after reading Inspire's **_**A Summer to Remember**_**. If you haven't read it, please, do so. **

**Okay, does anyone notice what I have? There are quite a few Ocs on the Transformers movie section who have the name 'Alex'. Must be a pretty popular name, huh? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. I only own Alex who has the misfortune of having to be with Sunstreaker at the fundraiser car wash. Oh, and somewhere in the story I shall mention Maximum Ride. Try and find it. **

**

* * *

**

**Carwash**

Of all the freaking days that Sunstreaker decided he needed a wash, it had to be this one.

Having to hang out with Sunstreaker whenever he left the base was punishment for reducing all of the female personnel in the Diego Garcia base to tears. All during their 'time of the months'. As continuously told by Ratchet when I decided not to put up with the moodswings anymore, cramps during periods were extremely painful. But I was getting sick and tired of having to see them abuse the poor unfortunate soul that crossed them. I maybe a genetically enhanced soldier, but the only time I hit someone was when I wanted to incapacitate them or if the person in question was being stupid. Not because they didn't get me the right flavor of chocolate cough-Captain Evans-cough.

While I will never suffer from The Curse (thank god), I'm pretty sure that having both your legs broken at the same time, getting stabbed in the side by a glass shard and nearly having your head nearly cracked open is much more painful than menstrual cramps.

So forgive me for not being very sympathetic.

As for Sunny being punished along side me? Well he and his equally idiotic twin brother Sideswipe decided to paint pink streaks on Ironhide. They barely escaped with their lives that day. And as for Sideswipe, he was currently serving his sentence with Esa.

"No." I said for what had to be the sixteenth time, glaring at his holoform. "For the last time we are not stopping at the damn gas station parking lot with the bikini clad girls."

I was talking about the section of the gas station where about twelve girls stood in soaking wet bikinis. They were apparently doing a fundraiser for some event at their school if the white cardboard paper one of the girls was holding up was a clue. What they had in common other than that they were all in bikinis was that each one of them was, in society's terms, attractive. Unsurprisingly, business was booming and a majority of their customers were male.

"Why not, Alex_iane_?" Sunstreaker demanded, knowing full well that I didn't like being addressed by my full name. His bright blue eyes glared into my dark ones as we tried to get the other to give in.

Like all the other transformers, his human holoform was very attractive. With his blond hair, blue eyes, and muscle toned body he had those stereotypical eye candy qualities that made life in human society so much easier. This fact didn't annoy me. The fact that he hit on girls when he got the chance did.

"Because you had a wash four days ago! And since then you've used wax to keep your self annoyingly shiny! And it's Alex!" I snapped the last part at him.

"'Annoyingly shiny'?" Sunstreaker looked amused. "That sounds more like something that annoying pyrokinesis would say."

"Shut up." I growled. "Don't you usually go to the car wash? Or did you just want to check out the human girls?"

"Both actually."

And whether I liked it or not, he was getting in line for a wash.

* * *

"So is the lamborghini yours?"

I looked up at the boy staring at me intently after I fished out the money to pay for my coke flavored slushy. I could tell he was a car fanatic by the way his face beamed with excitement and his eyes sparkled.

"No." I said, slapping the money on the counter. I picked up my slushy and started slurping it through the straw. "But if you want to gawk at it, be my guest. The owner is a vain, ego-centric, self-centered narcissist who revels in people admiring him- I mean his car."

Before the kid could get the meaning behind my sarcasm, I stepped out of the store to see the carwash girls purring over both holoform and car. Unintentionally, I spat out the sip I took earlier when I saw _them_.

I now suddenly understood Max's hatred for red heads. But in her case, she was a bit biased since the red heads she didn't like so much had flirted with her soul mate and one true love, another member of the Flock and her second in command, Fang. And from what I heard, he didn't seem to mind it either. In fact, he seemed to return their feelings. One example would be when he kissed the first girl who came on to him. But in the end, though, it was Max who his heart belonged to. Apparently he liked teasing his fearless leader, making her stomach churn and her face green with envy. Why, I don't know. Maybe it was because Max was in so much denial about the relationship between them.

Then again, I could hardly consider myself an expert on love.

Back to the matter on hand, I'll tell you what I saw.

Hitting on Sunstreaker was a girl with long red hair that reached nearly to the middle of her back wearing a dark blue bikini. She exuded the kind of confidence that annoyed me. The type that said that the person was used to getting what she wanted. And unsurprisingly, Sunstreaker was flirting back.

It was enough to make you gag.

The minute it had been Sunstreaker's turn to get washed, I opened the door and stepped out. I had no desire what-so-ever to be in the car once the washing begun and Sunstreaker decided to make his comments on each girl's body. Since I decided I needed a slushy fast, I must have missed the part where one of them started putting on the moves. With Sideswipe he was usually the one who made the first move. As for goldie here, the girl must have started on him because Sunny's one true love was himself.

After several more nauseating minutes of watching, I decided it was time to interrupt their little moment.

"I can't go anywhere without you picking up girls, can I?"

Sunstreaker had a smirk on his face while the red head looked annoyed.

"Do you, um, mind?" She demanded, her eyes narrowing. I noticed that her eyes were blue.

Huh.

"Yes." I said, ignoring her and turning towards the vain Cybertronian who was nicknamed Sunny. "Well?"

"What are you?" He sneered. "My baby sitter?"

"Unfortunately," I mimicked his expression. "I am."

Really. I had to watch him and made sure he stayed out of trouble. According to Prowl, that was part of my punishment.

"Hey Jason, who is she?" The red head wonder demanded. "Your girlfriend?" Jason must have been the name he gave her since their actual names were a bit unusual.

For the second time that day I spat out my drink, this time on the girl.

"EW!" She screamed, stepping away from me after the slushy splattered on her and her bikini. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Do you have any idea how much this cost?"

Beside me Sunstreaker snorted, shaking his head. He, along with everyone on base, knew I didn't get along so well with females outside of the Genesis. Not that I'm prejudiced or anything, but females in general just annoyed me more than males. And no, it's not because I'm a flirt. It's just that girls tend to turn about everything into a drama with them starring as the victims everyone should feel sorry for.

"Um, no." I said, answering the last part. Another reason why I don't like human females: they care too much about their clothes. Who in their right mind would pay $180 for a designer shirt? "And truthfully, _I don't care._"

"Well you should because you're going to be the one who's paying for it!"

Oh for the love of...

"It's a fucking bathing suit." I rolled my eyes. "Just turn the hose on yourself and I'm sure the stain will wash off."

Did she honestly not think that the point of wearing a bathing suit was so that you could get wet?

Her eyes narrowed before she purposely turned her back on me and stormed away. I smirked. Looks like I won that round.

"Are you like that with all girls?" Sunstreaker asked, looking amused.

"Only with her kind."

"And what is her kind?"

"Hmm..." I pretended to think. "Let's see... flirty, vain, caring about appearances more than they should and thinking that looks can get you everything."

"How would you know that?" The resident Autobot sociopath looked at me in a way that said I was being biased. Maybe I was, but shallow people grated on my nerves a lot. And if how the red head demanding that I pay for her bikini was any indication, well...

"And you wonder why all the women in Diego Garcia don't like you..."

"Not really." I shrugged. "Besides, the men there don't like me either. And last time I checked, you weren't Mister Popular yourself."

Yeah, I know I wasn't the most well liked over person there. The others pretty much got the same treatment, which wasn't surprising. I knew what humans were like; they were all for conformity, unable to accept those different from them. And the Genesis were definitely high on the different scale, close to the what Cybertronians were rated.

Sunstreaker just rolled his bright eyes before going up to one of the girls and paying her thirty dollars for her service. We drove back to the base in silence as neither one of us felt like talking.

* * *

**As you can see, Alex is some what prejudiced towards humanity in general. But what do you expect when for sixteen years of your life, you've been raised as a weapon by humanity's morally corrupt. **

**Okay, before you all get angry about Alex putting down other girls just know that the female sex seems to have a knack of annoying her more than the male. To her, girls are more hurtful towards others and are allowed to get away with things like their mood swings. Not to mention she doesn't have the patience to put up with purposely mean people (both male and female). And yeah, when it comes to that time of the month, she's not very sympathetic.**

**I, on the other hand, know the pain. But since Alex will never be able to have kids or go through that moment practically all girls dread, how can she even relate to the agony? And yes, I'm sure having both your legs broken, being impaled, and suffering from a cracked skull is much more painful. **

**Anyone guess where Max is mentioned? **


End file.
